Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Azleigh1999
Summary: Emily just moved back from California when she met James,captain of the hockey team,cute and single! Her bestfriend from 5th grade,Lucy likes Kendall, James bestfriend. Added Lomille and Carlexa! Will these relationships come together? Or crumble apart with all the dramas highschool can bring? There are bumps in the road ahead for these relationships and quite a few surprises.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Why did my Dad have to move back here? This place brings back so many horrid memories. Mom died here all because of one guy who thought it was okay to drive drunk. I sighed and slowly walked into school.

"Can you go any slower?" I turned to see a petite girl with a pink streak in her dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue and they had a few specs of green in them.

"Lucy?" I asked. The girl's eyes got as wide as a saucers when she recognized me.

"Emily? Oh my god I can't believe it. What are you doing back? How's your Dad?" the questions exploded out of her mouth so fast that they seemed to jumble together.

I smiled "My Dad decided to move back because…well I don't really know he um never told me." My smile faltered a bit but I caught myself "but anyways Dads good, how are your parents? I haven't seen them since like 5th grade." I laughed, remembering when me and Lucy used to be inseparable. She was about to respond when the bell rang and I cut her off.

" I have to go find my locker. I guess I'll see you later. Bye." I walked away quickly trying to find my locker.

"Wait! Emily!" I turned around. "What locker are you at?" I glanced down at the crumpled schedule in my hand. "Ugh it was I'm locker 209." Lucy looked a bit upset "Aw" she said sounding disappointed. "I'm all the way on the other side of the school. I'm at locker 743." She walked away still looking a tad deflated, but perked up when a tall blonde with green eyes walked up to her and Lucy laughed at whatever the blonde had just said.

Eventually I found my locker and was able to make it to my first class, Biology. I walked in and the teacher stopped talking to look at me. He was in his mid forties and looked very strict. "Ah, Miss. Nelson you finally decided to come to class. Well, because it's the only seat left please go sit down next to Mr. Diamond." He gestured to a cute brunette with dimples and a soft smile playing on his perfect lips, his hazel eyes seemed to smile also. The teacher cleared his throat and the class started to laugh. I blushed a deep shade of crimson, realizing I was staring and ran to my seat taking out my books. "_Well that's a great way to make friends Emily" _I thought to myself.The teacher continued talking but I couldn't pay attention because I was to busy looking at the gorgeous brunette, and when he caught me looking he would just smile. This of course made my heart flutter and make me blush again.

The bell rang and I tried running out of the classroom but I was held up. "Wait! Come back!" To my surprise I turned to see the cute brunette running up to me. "I'm James" he said.

"Um its nice to meet you James, I'm Emily" I smiled and so did he which once again brought back those amazing dimples.

"So your new here, huh?" he asked.

"Well, kinda. I used to live here, but then I moved to California and now I'm back" I said shrugging my shoulders. James' eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store.

"You lived in California?! I have always wanted to go there! Its my dream to become a musician or a model or an actor or-" I was starting to get worried I would be late for my next class so I cut off James. Wow I was doing that a lot.

"Ugh James? I kind of have to go to History now" I said and for some odd reason he smiled.

"I'm in History next too. I'll show you how to get there." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me down a hallway running and grinning like a crazed lunatic. "Oh my god, James! James let me go!" I couldn't believe a guy I barely knew was treating me like I had known him forever. As we ran into the classroom, with me stumbling behind him, everyone stared. My face flushed once again. This of course made James laugh. God I hate attention.

We took our seat and James started talking to some guy named Sean. They were talking about cars or something so I started to doodle in my notebook.

"I see you got better." I jumped as I heard Lucy's voice behind me. She did that all the time when we were little, I guess something's never change.

I turned around and saw her looking down at my drawing. "Yea" I said. "Its been a few years since I last saw you." She laughed and I smiled.

"So you got the attention of James Diamond? You do know that he's like royalty in this school. Captain of the hockey team and not to mention he's super hot!" Lucy said.

"He decided that he wanted to pull me into the class by my wrist, so I let him. I hardly think it meant anything."

"James usually doesn't do that with most girls." Her eyes showed a bit of sadness.

"Lu, do you like James?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"No, I actually have a really big crush on Kendall. He's James best friend and he's so sweet, funny, caring, and he's not hard on the eyes at all." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Wow, its weird how I haven't seen you in forever but here I am telling you my secrets like were back in 5th grade!"

"At least I have a friend here though. Its hard to be the new kid. Everything is like so foreign. People always look at you funny and whisper in the hallways. That's how it was in California anyways." As soon as I finished talking our History teacher, Mrs. Collin's came in. Her bun was so tight it seemed to plaster her face onto her scull.

"Take out your textbook and turn to page 503. Read until you finish the chapter then write a 2 page summary. You may begin." She said with her cold, condescending voice. Everyone groaned and I could already tell I would not like this women.

The rest of my classes went by pretty fast and soon it was lunch. Luckily Lucy was in all of my classes as well as James. Both of them sat at the same table which was good because James seemed pretty interested in me and I really wanted to catch up with Lucy.

We walked into the Cafeteria and saw chaos. There were teens running around and some were even throwing pasta at each other. Gross. James was holding my hand which made me a bit uncomfortable seeing as I just met him. Lucy and Kendall were behind us talking about something but I didn't pay attention to them because James was taking to me.

"So what's it like in LA? Are there movie stars and musicians everywhere you turn?" His eyes showed so much eagerness and questioning.

"Yea. They are everywhere! Especially Rodeo drive." I told him remembering when I saw Keegan Allen when me and my friends went on a shopping spree.

"Wow." James said in awe. "I wish I lived there. It sounds so amazing." He looked a bit sad so I tried to cheer him up.

"But you wouldn't get to have anymore snowball fights and you wouldn't be captain of the hockey team." I told him.

"So? I would be famous!" he said with a jerky tone. (AN: If that makes any sense)

"I guess, but that means that you would have to get noticed." I pointed out. I didn't like the jerky side of him. It was actually pretty annoying.

"Of course I would get noticed! Do you see this face?" Wow. I really didn't hope this was the real James. I liked him more when he was pulling me by my arm.

We sat down at the table and I took a bite out of my salad and tasted something crunchy. I swallowed and started to choke. My throat was swelling up. Did that salad have peanuts in it?! I continued choking and Lucy instantly jumped up looking at my salad.

"She's deathly allergic to peanuts! Someone call 911! Hurry!"

I felt 2 pairs of strong arms grab me. I assumed one was James but who else had me? I lifted my head up a bit and saw Kendall looking serious.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lucy's P.O.V)

I remember when Emily almost died in 5th grade. It was all my fault. I had brought in a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and Emily forgot to pack anything, so I shared. That's when she found out. It was terrifying. She just kept choking and choking. Then today it felt as though I was reliving it. Luckily I knew what was happening this time.

I rode in the ambulance with Emily, and James and Kendall drove behind us. Paramedics were trying to get her to breath and she had on one of those weird masks that people always wore in hospitals. My heart seemed to be beating out of my body and my brain was swirling with thoughts of what might happen to Emily. I knew her dad, Dennis, couldn't take losing his daughter and his wife.

It wasn't to long until we got to the hospital, because we live in such a small town. We all rushed in behind Emily on a gurney. Kendall had his arm around my waist pulling me to him, trying to comfort me. I was loving every minute of it, but it was hard to enjoy because I was worrying about Emily. We sat down in the hospital waiting room and I rested my head on Kendall's warm body.

"Lu?" I looked up at Kendall's astonishing green eyes. "Its not your fault. There was nothing you could do. We should all be happy that you knew about her peanut allergy and reacted so fast." Kendall told me in a soothing voice.

"Guys?" I tore my gaze away from Kendall reluctantly and looked over at James. He pointed to a woman in a doctors uniform that seemed to be coming towards us.

"Hello, I am Dr. Monroe. Would you mind informing me what happened with your friend, Emily? I hear that it was her first day at Mounds Ville High. How did any of you know of her allergy?" She questioned.

I stepped forward and shook her hand then responded "I'm Lucy. That's James" I said pointing to James who was standing next to the water machine with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "And that's Kendall." Kendall stood up and shook her hand. "Emily had just moved back here. I was her best friend in 5th grade and she had an allergic reaction to my peanut butter jelly sandwich." I explained.

"Well Lucy, it's a good thing you were there and knew what to do. Emily is alive because of how quickly you reacted." She said smiling kindly. Her phone started to ring and she excused herself. Kendall turned to face me.

"Lu, you are the reason Emily isn't dead. She's okay now she just has to recover. Lets go home now." He turned to look at James "You coming?"

"Yeah just give me a minute to use the bathroom." He walked away trying to find it as me and Kendall walked out the door with his arm wrapped around my torso once again.

We got into Kendall's black jeep with him driving and me in the passenger seat. I looked over at him and saw him looking back. I took a deep breath with my heart going as fast as a jack rabbit. "Kendall?" I said trying to keep my voice even but it betrayed me. "Yeah?" he said. "I have something to tell you. I've been keeping a secret for a while now and after today I realized that life can be shorter than we think, so you have to just go for things.

I took one more deep breath to calm my nerves and moved closer to him, capturing his lips. I was ecstatic when his started to move in sync with mine perfectly and I felt instant sparks. We both pulled back breathless and stared into each others eyes.

"How long?" he asked me. I wasn't expecting that question but answered right away.

" The first day we hung out. Ever since then your all I can think about. It hurt so much when you were dating Jo. Do you like me? If not is there anyway-" I was cut off by Kendall's lips once again capturing mine sending sparks flying.

"Lucy I have loved you since the day I met you. I was scared that you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship. I only dated Jo so I could try to get my mind off of you. It didn't work out cause she wasn't who I wanted. You are." (A/N: I want this to happen so bad!)

He kissed me again and the backseat door opened. "What the hell? When did this happen?" James said.

Me and Kendall's faces flushed and Kendall said "Just now actually." James looked astonished. You guys hooked up when I was in the bathroom?"

"We didn't 'hook up' were dating." Kendall said his voice sounding confident. I looked over at him.

"Really?" I said. Kendall nodded and I smiled widely. _I'm finally dating Kendall! I can't believe it! This is the best thing that's ever happened!_ I thought to myself.

"Well okay then. Can you bring me home now?" James said sounding exasperated.

"Yea. We should go to bed. Its getting a bit late." Kendall started the Jeep and I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It read '9:00'. Where the heck has the time gone?! How the heck could it be so late already? There is no way that's right! I looked at my phone and it conformed the time. It also showed that I had 5 miss calls from my Mom. Shit!

We dropped James off first and then Kendall headed to my house. We pulled into my driveway and turned to look at Kendall. "Bye. See you tomorrow." Kendall leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips. This made my head spin even though it ended quickly. "Text me?" I said.

"Of course." He kissed me one last time making me breathless as I walked into my house. This was officially the best day of my life. Other then the fact that my best friend almost died.

"Lucy! You are in so much trouble young lady! How dare you stay out so long! Where in the world were you and why didn't you call me?" My Dads voice boomed through the house. Damn.

"Dad. Calm down. I was at the hospital. Do you remember Emily Nelson? Today she came back to school and had an allergic reaction to her salad. There was no service in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't call." I explained.

"Emily is back? How is Dennis? Does he know about Emily yet? Should I call him?" My dads questions continued so I finally decided to go up to my room and I changed into my "ACDC" shirt and my red softie shorts, then I fell onto my bed. My phone beeped on my dresser and I smiled already knowing who it was.

**Goodnight beautiful 3 **

**Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. **

**;) Love you.**

**-Kendall**

My heart swelled as I typed my reply.

**Goodnight 3 **

**Make sure to check for monsters under the bed!**

**Haha. Love you.**

**-Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sorry it took FOREVER for me to post this but I had some computer problems and a bunch of other crap. But anyways its here and even though its not my favorite chapter it's a very important one. It changes P.O.V and I added some Lomille and even though she's not in the show there's a bit of Carlexa! OK let me stop talking. I give you Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 (Emily's P.O.V)

I've been out of the hospital for about 2 weeks now. It didn't take long for me to get out seeing as it was only a peanut reaction. Lucy came and picked me up from the hospital with some surprising news.

****Flashback****

**I dug through my purse trying to find my phone but then remembered that I had left it in my locker at the beginning of school the day before. I sighed and waited for Lucy to come and pick me up. Lu had a really cool car. It was a red 1999 Ford Mustang convertible. I jumped as someone in the parking lot beeped their horn twice and I looked over in that direction to see Lucy waving and yelling for me to get in the car. I jogged over to her with my light brown hair swinging back and forth in my ponytail.**

"**Oh my god! You will never believe what happened!" Lucy squealed happily as I opened the passenger side door and sat down. **

"**Um, you met Kermit the frog and he told you to follow you dreams?" I said sarcastically. Lucy rolled her eyes and started to pull out of the parking lot.**

"**No smartass. Kendall kissed me!" She said grinning from ear to ear. I smiled too, I was really happy he finally came to his senses. I can't believe it took him so long.**

"**Really? When? Where?" I asked her. I had only been gone barely a day! Why had he chosen yesterday to finally ask her?**

" **In the parking lot! We were waiting for James to come back from the bathroom and I told him how I felt about him and amazingly he felt the same! Then I kissed him, and he asked me out! Look at these texts!" She said handing me her phone.**

"**Lu, that's great! I'm so happy for you. Why did you suddenly decide to tell him?" I asked her curiously.**

"**I saw what happened to you and I realized how fast things could happen so I knew I would just have to go for it." I jerked forward and my seatbelt stopped me from flying out the windshield as Lucy out on the brakes because some guy cut us off.**

****End of Flashback****

Tonight were all going to the summer carnival with Logan, Camille, and Carlos. I really want James to ask me out when were there but I shouldn't get my hopes up considering how long it took Kendall to ask out Lucy. I heard my phone go off on my mahogany dresser and walked over as I brushed my long, damp hair.

**Are u ready yet?**

**-Lucy**

**Almost but I need like ten more minutes.**

**-Emily**

I walked out of my house wearing bleached shorts with my pink Hollister tee and black sandals. Lucy was parked on the curb smiling down at her phone. I opened the passenger door and she didn't even look up at me. "Hey bitch" I said playfully. "Who you texting?" Of course I already knew the answer but she always lights up when she tells me about Kendall.

"Kendall" she said still grinning ear to ear. "he's so cute and sweet and ugh I can't even put into words how he makes me feel!" I smiled at my best friend as she started the car and pulled off my curb making both of us bounce. She finally got her Prince Charming.

***Beep Beep***

My phone went off and I reached my hand into my black clutch purse and read the text.

**Hey Em, ready for the carnival tonight?**

**-James**

**Hell yea.! Haha.**

**Did you find a girl for Los yet?**

**-Emily**

**Haha. We actually did. Her name**

**is Alexa and she's super pretty.**

**Los thinks do too. I hope they **

**Hit it off, he deserves someone good.**

**-James**

**Yea. See you guys there. I think me**

**And Lu are gonna go shopping. Want something?**

**-Emily**

**I'm good. Haha.**

**See ya there.**

**-James**

I stuffed my phone back into my phone and asked Lucy if see wanted to go shopping and of course she agreed. We went to the nearest Mall and shopped until we had to go to Kendall's to pick up him and James up while Logan, Camille, Carlos and the new girl Alexa went in Logan's car.

**James P.O.V.**

"She would never like me. She probably only tolerates with me because of you guys". I said looking into the eyes of my friends. Kendall Logan and Carlos were all seated on the tan couch in Kendall's basement along with Camille and her friend from drama, Alexa.

"Dude, you're good at a lot of things but reading girls isn't one of them. She's totally into you." Kendall told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Look who's talking Kendall. Lu's the one who had enough balls to kiss you." Everyone laughed except for Kendall.

"Its true though James, she likes you. You should really ask her out tonight." Logan said in his matter of fact voice that always annoys me.

"Fine but if she says no I really don't know what I'll do."

We spent about 3 hours in the basement and then everyone went to their house to get ready and met back at Kendall's to go the carnival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I said I was gonna do the carnival in chapter 3 but whatever. Here it is! Love you guys!**

Chapter 4 (Alexa's P.O.V)

"Carlos?" I asked a bit timidly. He looked up at me and I smiled. "Can we go play some games?" I questioned.

"Of course" he smiled and grabbed my hand leading my over to the water gun game, which happened to be my favorite. My face lit up with happiness as I picked up my gun.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the guy behind the booth yelled. I quickly turned my water gun towards Carlos soaking him from head to toe.

"Oh its on!" he yelled as he turned his to face me. I screamed and then doubled over laughing. The man behind the counter told us to beat it with his arms crossed against his big frame. Me and Carlos looked over at each other and ran. We ended up sitting on a bench panting and laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I said. "I haven't had this much fun with a guy in forever. Thanks." I told him.

"My pleasure." he laughed "I haven't had that much fun in a while either." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea. Do you like corndogs?" his eyes seemed to glow as I asked him. "What?" I asked. He laughed and looked down at me.

"I think you might be the girl of my dreams." I smiled and we walked hand and hand to the corndog booth.

Once we got them we both sat back down on a red picnic table. "What's your favorite sport?" I asked him. His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine and my heart skipped a beat. I'd never believed in love it first sight but then again this isn't the first time I've seen him. Could I be falling for the cute, sweet and goofy boy named Carlos? Defiantly.

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

"No way! The rollercoaster is so much more fun then the ferris wheel!" Kendall told me. "The rollercoaster gives you a rush and is fun! All you do on the ferris wheel is go in circles." Kendall laughed.

"Fine. The rollercoaster's more fun, but the ferris wheel is more romantic." I told him. Kendall sighed.

"Okay. We will eventually go on the ferris wheel, but for now we are going to scream until our throats hurt!" He lead me over to the "Gravity Eraser" and we waited in line for about 20 minutes. Luckily there were 2 things that would keep us entertained.

"Kendall!" I said excitedly. Peering at the tables across from the ride. "Its Los and Alexa! Awe they look like they're having so much fun. And look at how much Los is grinning!" Kendall peeked over there also and smiled.

"Wow. I haven't seen him smile that much since he won that corndog contest. They look so happy together. Though I have one question. Why are they soaked?" he asked. I tried to think of a water ride but none came to mind.

"Beats me." I laughed. Going on my tip-toes I gave Kendall a little peck on the lips. "But who cares?" He bent down and kissed me a little deeper and it felt like we were the last two people on earth. "Hmmhmm" a man cleared his throat and me and Kendall released our lip lock. "Next in line please." Kendall handed him our tickets and we picked our seats. We sat at the way back because that's the scariest seat.

"I bet you that you can't not scream once." Kendall challenged. I grinned.

"What if I don't?" I asked him sweetly with a hint of challenge.

"Then I will buy you your favorite desert. Chocolate ice cream with gummy bears and sprinkles." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay. What happens if I do scream?" I questioned.

"That all depends." he said as the rollercoaster started. Suddenly it really felt like there was no longer gravity as we spun upside down and turned harshly sending us practically flying out of our seats. I couldn't help it anymore. "Ahhhhhhh" I screamed clinging onto Kendall for dear life. _"Why did I agree to go on this contraption of death?" _I thought to myself _"Worst idea ever!"_

When my near death experience was finally over we walked towards the ice cream booth. "I thought I couldn't get ice cream if I screamed." I said.

"Well, I decided after that torture you deserve it. Plus I want some." He smiled and went to retrieve our frozen desert as I sat on the grass with my knees pulled to my chest.

"Hey Chika" I heard and turned to face 2 brunettes that were sitting down next to me. "Where's Kendall?"

"He's at the ice cream booth." I told her. "What have you guys been up to?" I asked James and Emily.

"Nothing much. We were actually just about to go to the ferris wheel." Emily said as she stood up and tried to dust off her shorts.

"Have fun!" I yelled as they started to walk away. I really hope that James grows some balls and asks her out.

**James(P.O.V)**

The ferris wheel started up and a grin spread across my face. I really want Emily to say yes. She's perfect, she has the right amount of sarcasm, sweetness, humor and is absolutely breathtaking. The first day I saw her I wanted to ask her out, but I didn't because we didn't even know each other. Instead I made tiny hints like holding her hand in the café and then when she ate her salad I was terrified. I have never felt like this before and I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Em?" I said and she stopped admiring the view to look at me. "I have a question for you and its really hard to say because I've never done this before but," I paused and took a shaky breath. "Willyougooutwithme? I asked so quickly my words crunched together. My face heated with embarrassment. "Wait don't say anything yet." "That was probably hard to understand. I said 'will you go ou-" I was stopped by her soft lips touching mine and moving cautiously together. I smiled into the kiss and felt her lips tip upwards also. She pulled back and stared into my eyes and said one word. "Yes". My heart swelled. She said yes! I smiled and leaned in once again. The ferris wheel jerked and came to an abrupt stop. We were stuck. On the top of the ferris wheel.

**Sorry I had to stop this so abruptly but its been a long time and I really want to get this on the website. Love you guys. Thanks for reading! Please review! It will mean so much to me!**


End file.
